The Big Race
by NinjaMan5510
Summary: niether nico nor percy knows the other likes the. stink at summary but it is really good trust me.


Prologue

`~Nico's POV~

This was the toughest fight of Nico's very tough life. Even fighting giants hadn't been this hard. Nothing was going to make this any easier on him either. This was his fight and his alone and Nico knew that every day he lost more ground against the enemy he faced. But no matter how hard he tried he could never win against the raging wild beasts that were his hormones. Every day he watched as the other campers shamefully flirted with the Sea Prince,_ his_ Sea Prince. Luckily however Percy seemed to be the most oblivious person in the world and never noticed one bit of the fangirling rants directed at him. Everyday Nico watched as his best friend talked with beautiful daughters of Aphrodite and muscular sons of Ares knowing that one of these beauties could be the one to snatch away Nico's little ocean. Oh yes, Nico was very much obsessed with the beautiful son of Poseidon and Nico would do anything to make him his.

~Percy POV~

Percy wasn't stupid, despite what some said Percy was actually very intelligent. Just not in a book smart ways like Annabeth or Rachel were. But he could tell when people liked him; he only wished he could make them stop. Sure the Aphrodite girls were hot but when you're gay you don't seem to notice it too often. Every since Annabeth had dumped him for Piper he had begun to feel his own homosexual feeling bubbling up. Sure he had always noticed hot boys from time to time but two consecutive wars kinda tended to occupy one's mind. As a result he was now going through a period self discovering time in his life. The more he thought of it the more he realized he had never truly liked girls in a sexual way. Girls were too smart for their own good, girls are too busy being concerned with things like stars and celebrities in the real world, plus gore were just so squishy. And all that work in sex had never appealed to Percy either. But back to the topic at hand, Percy did indeed know that to straight people the Aphrodite's girls were very attractive but Percy didn't care. He guessed the guys in the Ares cabin were better but they were obtuse, simple high school dropouts. Percy wasn't into simple people, or stupid people for that matter. Of course there was one guy who fit Percy's wants and needs perfectly. And Percy would do anything to belong to Nico.

~Break~

Percy clambered into bed anxiously, he needed his rest. After the second war the rivalry between the Greeks and the Romans had sprung up again, nothing bad just a little friendly competition. And so the race was born, the course was drawn up by the Architect of Olympus, Annabeth Chase herself. The idea was for two of the big three to represent each camp at a big race. The teams were Nico and Percy against Jason and Thalia, a competition of the greatest. And a perfect time for Percy to make his move with Nico. The race featured flying swimming fighting and all sorts of crazy challenges. It was a race from Camp Half-blood to Camp Jupiter and the stakes were set high. Whichever team lost would be forced to take the worst duties at the camp they lost to for a whole month. Very dangerous position to be in, especially in a place designed to teach people combat and where dishes are washed by lava. But Percy wasn't worried tomorrow Nico would finally claim him and the world would be great again. Of course Percy wasn't against winning either.

~Nico POV~

Nico was nervous, tomorrow was the big race. He had begged and pleaded with Chiron, Reyna, Lupa and everyone else to represent Camp Jupiter but to no avail. Tomorrow he would be working with Percy on a very possibly a week long race. How would he be able to stand it? That charming smile, those beautiful eyes, and not to forget that perfectly heart shaped ass. _No don't think like that_, Nico chided himself, _that rode will only lead to a bad place._ All Nico wanted was for Percy to be his but he would never risk his friendship with Percy for that. But a boy could dream, and boy did Nico dream. He pictured how the beauty would look sprawled beneath him as Nico pistoned into the heir of the sea. Nico could see it all but knew it would never happen. Nico would love to hear what sounds the smaller boy would make in his bed, but it could never happen. Percy wasn't his and would never be, and Nico's one and only goal during the race was to keep his hands off of Percy. Easier said than done.

~the next day~

Percy was utterly exhausted. They were behind the Graces by more than 10 miles now and every attempt Percy made at Nico so far had been completely rejected as if Nico didn't care a bit about Percy in anyway whatsoever.

"Percy we need to get going Jason and Thalia are way ahead of us." Nico said.

Percy glared at him angrily, exercise always made him a little crabby, "One quick rest break. For Zeus's sake we just killed a hydra!"

Nico looked over at him clearly not impressed by Percy's physical state, "You're kidding right it was one hydra."

"Shut up Di Angelo, I was the one cutting of the heads. All you did was stand there and burn the stumps. Anyone could do that."

"Sure call me again when you can summon fireballs and we'll talk then." In truth Nico knew Percy had done the bulk of the work but at this point in time he was trying to do everything in his power to keep Percy away from him emotionally. No matter how much it hurt him to do so.

Percy rolled up and got ready to go ageing slipping the heavy backpack on his shoulders. That was when it happened. The sudden weight on Percy's back causes him to slip and stumble…off the nearby cliff edge, 200 feet above the next solid piece of ground. Time seemed to slow as Nico screamed Percy's name voice filled with terror for the smaller boy. Nico ran to the edge of the cliff and jumped of pulling the shadows around him and using them to accelerate his fall and then to cushion his landing at the ravine, catching the son of Poseidon just in time saving him from certain death. Percy spun around in Nico's arm looking up at the taller boy who reflexively leaned down and kissed Percy realizing what he had done only afterwards.

Percy froze in Nico's arms wearing a very surprised looking expression in his eyes. Nico opened his mouth to begin his session of apologies only to be silenced by a warm tongue in his mouth. Percy smiled up a Nico and in that instant Nico melted.

"Come on," Percy said, "We have a race to win."

And win they did. After a three day long race of fighting monsters, running through mazes, and escaping traps they finally won. Jason and Thalia lost by a mere half four to the team many were now calling Pico. After the race they were awarded medals and the newly formed Pico team went to chill at the beach.

"Percy," Nico began, "I just want to…"

"To know what that kiss meant in the ravine?" Percy guessed to which Nico nodded. "Why don't we go to your cabin and I will show you exactly what it meant."

Nico nodded speechless not sure if what was happening was fate or his dream. Either way who was he to stop it. Percy quickly led the way to Nico's cabin but as soon as the door closed it was Nico who took control. He quickly began kissing all along Percy's neck and chest relishing in the delightful moans Percy was making.

"Nico." Percy moaned in a lusty voice eyes clouded over, "I need you, now."

Nico chuckled amused by Percy's absolute lack of control. "Sure thing, babe." Nico said happily, "But first I am going to need a little pleasure myself."

Percy glared at Nico reluctantly but still bent down to undue Nico's belt. Percy slipped of the black jeans and Nico's underwear letting his easily nine inch dick stand at attention pointed in Percy's direction.

Percy began to sheepishly lick at the tip of Nico's dick embarrassed by his obvious lack of experience. However as Nico's moans began to come out Percy increased taking in more of the huge monster in front of him, inch by inch until soon he was deepthroating Nico with every bob of his head. Nico cried out, unable to form a full warning as he came all down Percy's throat. Percy gagged a little but swallowed the large load for the most part. Nico quickly spun Percy around not wanting to go soft. Using the left over cum as a lubricant Nico slowly pushed into Percy with a careful approach as he breached Percy's virgin canals.

Percy cried out in pain but Nico silenced him with a passionate kiss as he began to thrust inside Percy. As time went on Percy began to adjust and Nico's thrusts became more uncontrolled and rough hitting Percy's prostate with every thrust. The sex was wild and crazy and Percy loved every second of it. Eventually they slowed down as Nico came deep within his lover ending the best night of his life. If one thing was certain it was that Nico would no longer be spending the weekends watching TV.

Like it, hate? What please review. If enough people like I will make a sequel where Percy becomes pregnant. P.S. very possible for soons of posiedon but he doesn't know that :D


End file.
